The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. It is believed that it sometimes may be difficult to set regular wooden or zero friction tees in some tee ground, and it may also be difficult setting these tees at a golfer's desired depth with consistency. Furthermore, a golfer may have no place to store tees between tee offs to keep the tees close at hand to generally avoid searching for tees.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that there are some currently available golf tee setters. It is believed that these current golf tee setters typically to not provide a place to store a tee in between use. Moreover, many of these current golf tee setters are bulky, and one may expect that the size of these tee setters may preclude these tees from being stored in an easily accessible manner.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.